The embodiments described herein relate to systems, apparatus, and methods for displaying information on an electronic vehicle plate using wireless power and wireless communication.
In many jurisdictions, license plates are required to display a variety of information depending on the requirements of a particular jurisdiction. Existing license plates, however, often display outdated information. For example, government-issued stickers often incorrectly indicate that a vehicle's registration is in compliance when the registration has been suspended. To identify up-to-date registration status, law enforcement usually manually compares the vehicle's registration information with a database, involving an inefficient use of time and resources. To properly enforce vehicle restrictions, law enforcement needs faster and easier access to accurate and up-to-date vehicle registration information.
Therefore, a need exists for an electronic vehicle plate that can be wirelessly reconfigured by a governmental authority.